


What's The Worst That Could Happen?

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: The Turks have found a new bar on the 7th Sector Plate that cater to their odd work hours and desire for good booze. Rude has found a new bar with a woman that interests him on every single level, except Rude has as much self-confidence as he does hair to ask Tifa Lockheart on a date. But what's the worst that could happen?Bunch of Tifa/Rude drabbles or short stories planned.





	What's The Worst That Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Separate_The_Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Separate_The_Earth/gifts).



There was this little corner bar in Sector Seven that had some of the best booze you could find in Midgar. Rumor had it the woman used to work for Don Corneo and somehow managed to pay herself out of the Honey Bee. Of course, the real reason wasn’t nearly as fun as the myth and it was good business anyway.

7th Heaven wasn’t a real common or popular spot for a lot of people, but it was open practically all the time and the bartender there was practically an artist. A martial artist, so the rumors had said. Reno and Rude had visited there one day after a mission and they just kept going, the food wasn’t bad for what you were paying for but the drink selection was incredible and she could mix a mean one if you wanted it. It had started to gain a little bit of traction since the Turks had shown up, but it was still some no-name hole in the wall that attracted the kind of people Turks usually associated with: drunks, people down on their luck and graveyard shift workers.

Tifa Lockheart was a unique woman in many respects, she was cheerful…optimistic and radiantly beautiful. She also had legs like beautiful tree-trunks, and toned arms that would make any man feel a little bit emasculated. And that was just the parts Rude really liked, not to mention she had the prettiest ruby red eyes and-

“C’mon, man…just ask her.” Reno’s statement was the same thing it had been for the past week, which didn’t make it any less true. Rude was not a 'people person' like Reno was. He wasn't particularly good at acting charismatic or witty. As his usual response to Reno's inquiry was to outright ignore it.  
  
There was no real reason why he  _couldn't._ But that didn't really make it easier either. She was beautiful, and she was always in that skirt and that tank-top that left absolutely nothing to the imagination of her figure. Blessed didn't begin to cover it, but more than that...Rude had seen her break up a bar-fight once.  
  
That over anything else was what started his quiet infatuation with her.  She had taken three men by herself, with expert footwork and precise disabling strikes that had one still holding his knee and the other two wishing they had never got involved.  
  
"What do I even say to her?" Rude finally said. This was ridiculous, he decided. He was a grown man, a professional member of The Turks. This woman should and did not intimidate him, there could be a time when she was a target and these feelings were only going to complicate everything. This needed to be resolved.  
  
"Be yourself, works for me," Reno grinned.   
  
"That explains the quality of people you pick up," Rude mumbled, adjusting his shades as Reno feigned hurt as he took a swig of his beer.   
  
"Harsh, but fair," he said, that grin never leaving his face. "Seriously, Rude...just go up there and say the first thing that comes to your mind, she's not into sleazy guys like me...so you got a shot," he promised. "Just go get it, bro!"  
  
That was strangely reassuring, so Rude decided to take another swig of his beer and head to the bar where she was currently wiping down the table. He had a million things he could say, but maybe Reno (for once) was right and he should just go with what came to mind.  
  
"Hey Rude," Tifa said with a polite smile as she wiped down the rest of the bar and cast the rag aside for the moment, forearms settling on the table to offer him an excellent view of her plunging neckline in that tanktop.  "You and Reno need some more drinks?"  
  
"Um, no," Rude said, adjusting the bridge of his sunglasses with a nervous finger. "We're fine, thanks."  
  
"Okay...what can I do for you, then?" she asked, keeping that smile settled on her face.  Be yourself, that was easy. He could do that.  
  
"...You have amazing form, would you like to spar?" Rude said as Tifa's eyes lit up in surprise, head cocked slightly to the side before she grinned. Oh, that wasn't good. He should have just asked for another beer, left it alone and headed back to the table to drink with Reno.  
  
"I'd love to," she said casually. "Later tonight, once I'm off? My place?"   
  
 _...Oh._  
  
"...Sure," Rude said after a moment, not even the glasses could hide his surprise.   
  
"Good, here's my address," she said, writing it down on a napkin to slide it to him with a pleasant smile. "If you go easy on me, I'll break your nose...got it?"  
  
"...Got it." He said, turning crisply on his heels to head back to Reno's grinning face. He didn't want to give details, but his expression no matter how muted didn't get in the way of his partner smacking him on the back with a laugh. Wow, that was his opening line?!  
  
What in the hell just happened? 


End file.
